More Than Meets The Eye!
by condemned Hope
Summary: What would you do if your husband forgets your anniversary? How do you think Bulma would react? Someone is in deep . So read and find out what Vegeta's going to do.
1. Default Chapter

****

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or anything related to it, nor do I make money out of this. 

A/N: This is the fist fic I have ever written, so please review and tell me your honest opinion off what you think of it. Is it good? Is it bad? Where does it suck? I welcome every kind of feedback even flames, as long as they hold useful criticism and help me to improve my writing skills. 

"......" speaking

'_Italics_' thinking

~~~~~ * ~~~~~ dream (beginning & end)

****

Prologue

****

~~~~~ * ~~~~~

He crashed into the cliff with forcefully, Vegeta sending an assault of ki blasts straight after him, each one powerful enough to destroy a small asteroid. They hit the taller warrior head on and he fell to the ground. The Saiyan prince slowly descended from the sky till he hovered over the barely conscious and alive man.

"Now you third class weakling, who is the strongest?" with a smirk on his face he prepared a final attack to end this fight. He released his Final Flash and watched as the blast headed for the fallen body of his adversary, only a few seconds and he would claim his rightful place as the strongest being in the universe. He watched at the fool's terrified face as the fatal energy attack was about to collide…

****

~~~~~ * ~~~~~

****

BOOM!!!!!

Dazed, the Saiyan prince looked around, not understanding what had happened. A moment ago he had been beating the shit out of Kakarrot and then suddenly with a thud he'd found himself lying on the bedroom floor.

"What the fuck ..." Before he could finish his sentence another explosion shattered the whole house. 

Vegeta jumped to his feet and ran as fast as he could to the kitchen where he sensed Bulma and the brats. As he arrived another loud bang was heard. With lightning speed he was there and jumped, transformed to Super Saiyajin, into a fighting stance.

After a few seconds past without anything attacking, he glanced around and saw the woman and the brats looking strangely at him.

"Are you ok, honey?" Bulma asked with concern in her voice. "Do you have a fever?" She laid a hand on his forehead, which Vegeta quickly shook only off with disdain.

"Woman," he sneered. "Saiyans don't get ill, especially not the Saiyan no Ouji. Only weak fools like you humans get diseases."

"Okay Vegeta, but…why are you all powered up? Ohhh, did you think we were attacked and wanted to protect us? How sweet! I knew ..."

"I ONLY wanted to make sure that whoever was attacking wouldn't lay a hand on my GR. So stop your senseless blabbering woman. You're making a greater fool out of yourself than you already are. Now make me my breakfast, time something that's edible and won't poison me" Vegeta demanded.

To his utter amazement his mate only smiled and chirped a bright "Sure!" while starting with the cooking. The prince was so baffled that he didn't even turn away or snap at her as she gave him a peck on the cheek. 

He'd been expecting her to rant and rave at him and shout his ears off like she usually did if he treated her as if she were his slave.

He sure as hell hadn't been expecting a chirpy "Sure!" and a peck on the cheek!

__

'Is she ill? Naahhh, she looks just fine, but what else could it be?'

"The food will be ready in a few minutes! I made you pancakes, ham and eggs, bagels, cereals, croissants, cakes, scrambled eggs, beef and beacon, rolls with butter and jam…" Bulma told him as she put a huge pan on the stove. 

Totally stunned Vegeta sat down on the table, where Bra and Trunks looked at him, grinning. He plainly ignored them still pondering about the blue haired woman's strange behaviour.

__

'The woman's acting just like her dizzy mother!' A shudder run up his spine at that thought_. 'Great Kami! Please don't let her turn into THAT! Nah, not likely, but then why is she acting so weird? Argh! That gives me a headache. Damn woman.'_

"Brat! Get that stupid grin off your face or you'll spend the day in the GR with me. Have I made myself clear!?"

"Yes, sir"

"Good. Oh and princess please could you stop that?"

"Okay, daddy." Bra said in a sweet voice, smiling cutely at him and making puppy dog eyes.

The proud Saiyan couldn't help but groan, he knew that was her I-want-something-and I-will-get-it look. He just sighed, knowing that whatever it was he wouldn't be able to deny her. After all she was daddy's little girl…but heck! He could always try to say no.

"Bra, what is it?"

"Daddy, can Goten and I go to Paris in France for a week?"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top" Bras huge azure eyes widened innocently.

"No"

"Why not?"

"I don't want you anywhere near Kakarrot's brat; you could catch some disease or get infected with idiocy" Vegeta cringed at the thought of his daughter with one of Kakarrot's spawns.

"You know that's rubbish daddy! Come on, pleaaaaaseeeee?

"Over my dead body."

"Mom! Say something." Bra whined.

"Sweetie, it's your father's decision to make, not mine." Bulma answered as she put the plates for Vegeta on the table.

"Here my Prince, your food."

Vegeta only grunted in response and immediately dug into the food, smirking to himself, he was sure with the woman on his side he would win this one.

"No fair! Why can Trunks and Pan do stuff like that and I not?"

At this Trunks shot his sister a murderous glare that would make his father proud and tried to control his temper and not kill her on the spot.

__

'Trunks and Pan? My son and Kakarrott's granddaughter? The Sayian prince and a third class weakling? Me becoming related to that brainless moron? Kami! why me! 

Well…at least she can fight and isn't as weak as the other creatures on this pathetic planet…and she is a Saiyan, even if only a quarter…hmmm well, he could have done worse.' Vegeta thought and, though he would never admit it, not even to himself, he was pleased with his son's choice of a mate. _'Though I'm pretty sure they don't even know that they'll be mates. Well, they'll find out soon enough, that will be something I wouldn't want to miss. Heheheheh.' _Vegeta nearly snickered, but regained his composure just before anyone could see his amusement, turning his gaze to the nervous half breed across the table.

"Brat we'll talk about this later" he said with a scowl on his face.

Trunks sighed relieved letting out a breath he didn't know he had held.

"Daddy, can I go now????" Bra, seeing as her father had yet to give her an answer, whined.

"NO!!! And that's final."

Her lip started to tremble, sniffling and with teary eyes she looked at him. "You…you …you're so mean ...*sniff*...you ...*hiccup*...don't l…love me any...more, and I…I…I...*sniff*...thought you cared 'bout m…me!" Was the only audible thing Bra could get out between sobs. _'With that I got him.'_ She thought, grinning evilly to herself.

At the sight if his daughter crying the proud Saiyan's heart clenched, gritting his teeth he stroked her sky blue hair, trying to soothe her.

"Shhh Princess, Bra-chan, its ok. You can go to that blasted city with Kakarrot's spawn if you want, but please stop crying" he told her softly. 

"You ...*sniff*... really m…mean it?" 

Vegeta inhaled sharply. "Yes, if you really want to. But if he as much as looks the wrong way at you or even lays a hand on you or hurts you in any way, I'll personally hunt him down and make him regret the day he way was born."

The girl jumped up hugging him, her tears miraculously gone. "Thanks daddy, you're the best." she shouted joyfully. "Oh I've got to tell Goten." She gave him a peck on the cheek and run upstairs to her room.

"Good job dad, you really showed her."

"Shuddup brat"

"Jeez. A bit touchy, aren't we?"

The murderous glare Trunks received was enough to kill him a few times over, but, luckily for him, looks couldn't kill.

"Ahhhhh…I better look what Goten's doing and save him from Bra." he stammered and hastily fled from the kitchen.

__

'Stupid brat. Argh, I'm so damn weak, staying this long on this pathetic planet is making me soft'

__

'Nah, you're not weak Vegeta, you're the second strongest being in the universe' Vegeta gritted his teeth at this remark_. 'No one can lay a hand on you. As for Bra, well let's just say you have a soft spot for her.'_ Bulma responded through their bond as she cleaned the rest of the dishes.

__

'Damn bond'

"Yeah, whatever woman."

"Oh, don't be so grouchy. But if it makes you feel any better I updated and modified the GR and now it's up to 2000 g, has fields with different gravity and can change the g's automatically and I've enhanced the training bots too."

Vegeta only quirked an eyebrow and gave her a quizzical look as he left without another word.

^^^^^^^^^^^^

So I hope you liked the beginning, the next chapter should be out soon, because now I've enough time to write due to Christmas holidays. Anyway thanks for reading.

And thanks to Vegeta Goddess for beta-reading this fic for me. THANK YOU!!!!! 

Also this is the second time I uploaded this fic, because it was deleted by ff.net due to violation of the guidelines, but I read it over and couldn't find anything, so here I'm posting it again. 

If the person that reported my story or anybody else reads this and thinks I'm doing something wrong, please tell me before you report it so that I can see what has to be changed. I was near crying as I saw that my story and the reviews were removed, so please I beg you, tell me first.

And please don't just report my fic or other stories just because you are bored, plainly doesn't like it, are jealous, act out of revenge due to a flame or whatever reason you might have. I know that not all people are like this, still there are some.

Just remember that there's a lot of hard work in every story and that it's every author's pride to post the story and getting feedback, then simply losing it all (only because of some idiot) really hurts a lot.

So by all means if you want to be my guest and flame this story, I can live with that, but I don't want to lose it again, 'cause I put all my heart into writing this.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or anything related to it, nor do I make money out of this. 

A/N: This is the fist fic I have ever written, so please review and tell me your honest opinion off what you think of it. Is it good? Is it bad? Where does it suck? I welcome every kind of feedback even flames, as long as they hold useful criticism and help me to improve my writing skills.

"..." speaking  
'_Italics_' thinking  
dream (beginning end)  
... location

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Bra's room

"Hey Goten, guess what? Daddy allowed me to go to Paris with you. Isn't that great?" she said excitedly.

"Why would we need his permission to go to Paris? And why would you want to go there anyway, I mean we just visited her yesterday, so what's the big deal?"

"Argh! Goten you moron, not Paris as in our friend Paris, but as in Paris in France. You know that really big city with this huge iron tower (Eiffeltower) and the romantic flair. Or have you already forgotten that we wanted to go there next week?" the angered blue haired beauty screeched.

"Nonononono, Bra honey. I remember alright, I just needed som time to get it. And never ever would I forget something like that, I'm not dumb." he told her hastily. "By the way, how did you get Vegeta to say yes?"

"..." but before she could utter a word the black haired half Saiyan cut her off.

"No, don't say it, I don't even wanna know." he interjected.

"Kay" the princess said grinning. "But Sweetie I ..." and once again she was cut off in midsentence, however this time not because of her boyfriend rather due to her, in her oppinion stupid and annoying, older brother, who had snatched the phone out of her hand just for the fun of it.

"Hey, give me the phone back, I'm talking, give it back" she shouted while jumping and trying to get it back from the teen, who held it about his head out of her reach, though her attemps were fruitless. "Come on Trunks, I'm talking to Goten, please give it back" Bra whined as she still tried to get a hold of the phone.

"Goten, eh. Some love talk, well I better stop that and redeem the poor guy." he said in a mocking tone and slowly raised his finger on the off-button.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, wouldn't I?" the teen asked challenging while preparing to end the phone call.

"Oh no, you don't" she cried as she lunged at him with the intention to knock him down, but failed miserable, as the lila haired demi just stepped aside, and fell ungracefully on the floor with an "Aughhh" and a laud thud.

Snickering Trunks grabbed the phone, "Hi bro! She'll call you back later. Bye" was all he said before he hung up. Baffled Goten looked at the phone. "Weird family, really" he mumbled and hung up too.

"Trunks, why the hell did you do that?"Bra asked annoyed and poked her brother into the chest.

"Calm down sis, I needed to talk to you."

"And that couldn't wait?" she questioned further still poking him.

"No, now listen. And stop poking me and sit down!" he told her fed up with her nagging. To his own astonishment she obeyed and sat down on the bed. "So" he continued, "I got the present for mum and dad, here." and handed her an envelope, "I also talked to grandpa, he agreed and said he would manage the rest so mum could go."

"Oh, that's great, thanks. Do you think they will like it?"

"Like it? Mum will love it and dad, well, he'll love it too, even if he says it's shit and he'll only waste precious training time, he'll go along with it. You know him, he would never admit that he likes it."

"Right. Anyway, what do you think daddy got for mum?"

"I don't know, but I bet he'll hate the party she's giving."

"Yeah, probably."

"Hey Bra. Do you remember the last time she did that?"

"Mmmhhhhh. His face was priceless, like today at breakfast as he looked at mum as if she had grown a second head. Hahahaha. That was so much fun, I wish I had had a camera." She laughed.

"Me too, me too, but we can always do that tonight." He told her snickering.

Bra nodded her had in agreement and wiped away her tears as she heard cars pull in the driveway. '_Trucks? Why would there be ... . Ah, the party service and the catering. Wait, they're already here!'_

"Oh, then I better get ready for the party." She thought out loud.

"Bra, the party won't start for another eight hours, so chill out."

"WHAT! Only eight hours. I only have eight hours to go shopping for a dress, matching shoes and a purse, then I have to do my hair, my make up, and ... . I'll never get ready on time" the Saiyan princess cried out exasperated.

"Women" the demi muttered unter his breath and disbelievingly shook his head.

"WHAT did you say!" his sister questioned him in a dangerously and way to calm tone, one that froze you on the spot and you know you're as good as dead.

"Uhh..., ahh...I...ahh...uhh...nothing. I... better go and ...ahh... help mum." the Saiyan teen stuttered and fled, once again, to escape his sister's wrath.

Trunks slendered aimlessly through the halls of the huge C.C. compound, after leaving his little sister to do only-God-knows-what. As he came past the living room he saw people carrieing tables, chairs, decoration, ... , for tonight's celebration, around. He spotted his mother in the midst overlooking the work. The asolescent decided to help, due to the fact that he was bored to tears and had nothing else to do for the time being.

'_Well, nothing better to do, so, oh well.'_

"Hey. Mum. Do you need any help?

"Always honey."

"So what shall I do?"

"You can mow the lawn, because the bot is broken and I don't have the time to repair it. Could you do that for me? It would really help me and you would do me a great favor with that." Bulma said, while at the same time telling the workers where to put the decoration, tables, chairs, ... .

The teen groaned but nevertheless only said "Sure.".

"Thanks Trunks, you're great son."

"No problem mum" he answered defeated and let out a heavy sigh and walked out to the backyard to retrieve the old mower.

'Why me? Why, from all the works, do I get the one I detest the most? Life isn't fair. Argh! What the fuck I'm thinking? It is my own damn fault for asking in the first place. What in the seventh hell did possess me to ask and do this anyway?

_Oh, yeah, I remember boredom. Ahhh, I'm so stupid.'_ He berated himself mentally. _'Well, I better get started and get it over with.' _and started the dreaded task.

* * *

I hope you liked the first chapter; amd sorry for the terrible layout, but fanfictiction won't let me keep my originale one and I can't modifiy it to my liking here. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or anything related to it, nor do I make money out of this.**

A/N: This is the fist fic I have ever written, so please review and tell me your honest opinion off what you think of it. Is it good? Is it bad? Where does it suck? I welcome every kind of feedback even flames, as long as they hold useful criticism and help me to improve my writing skills.

"..." speaking  
'_Italics_' thinking  
dream (beginning & end)  
... location

**Chapter 2**

The Son's home

Lazy Goten lay sprawled over the couch flipping through channels in hope of finding something good to watch, but it was clear to see that he was in deep thought and not paying any attention at all, 'cause the screen was blank and the TV not even turned on.

'_Paris! When did I ever agree to go to Paris? Hell, I don't have the slightest idea where or what Paris is.' _The black haired youth pondered. _'Well, maybe I said yes as Bra showed me her new bikini? Maybe; possibly; I can't remember. Anyway I better think of something to get for her birthday next month, or she'll have my head.'_ he shuddered _'I swear she's definitely Vegeta's daughter.'_

'Yeah, Vegeta. I really wonder how she got him to allow her to go together with ME there' That means it's only a matter of time before he finds out we're an item. God, I don't even want to know how he'll react. I'll be glad if I only have a few new holes to breath through and some broken bones, Trunks too; poor guy. Wait, what the hell I'm thinking; poor me?'

"Goten! Goten! GOTEN!"

Ripped out of his thoughts he fell totally startled from the couch and bumped his head on the small coffee table. Rubbing his sore head he looked dazed and confused around, searching for the source of the interruption.

"GOOOTTEEENN!"

He jerked his head into the direction from where the shrill and loud voice came only to see something round, metallic-grey hit him dead on. A second time he fell to the floor, only this time it took him a few seconds to recover from the blow. Pulling himself into a sitting position, he pocked his head upwards, where he was met with the furious gaze of his mother, who hold a frying pan in her hands.

"Uhh ... ahh ... what's up mum?" he asked her carefully while getting to his feet and nursing his bright red face.

"Goten Einstein Son! (Sorry, I had to put that here, 'cause I just saw the episode where ChiChi wanted to name Gohan Einstein or Archimedes) Where have you been?" his mother scolded him "I called you for the last minute for lunch and you ..."

"LUNCH!" and with a shout of joy he raced to the kitchen.

"No running in my house!" the women shouted after him, but realising it was fruitless and that he hadn't heard her she just shook her head muttering "Saiyans" under her breath and also walked back into the kitchen.

As she entered the room she was not the last bit surprised by the scene that awaited her; food was spread everywhere, dirty dishes pilling high on the table, all the food nearly gone and her husband and youngest son devouring the remains of the meal into their mouths as if they were starving.

Disbelieving she looked at the mess the two made and how they were eating. _'A kingdom for tablemanners_ she thought (I hope that's the right saying) and joined them to eat her own portion.

After she had finished, she put all dishes onto the counter and started putting them into the sink.

"Goku, Goten be ready at 6." She told them while working.

"Ready for what?" asked her husband.

"For the party." His wife explained in a slightly aggravated tone.

"Party? Why would we go to a party? Is it time for a new prepidant?"

"You moron, it's president and not prepidant and NO it's NOT. I mean a party where a lot of people come together to have fun and celebrate something" an outraged ChiChi screeched.

"Ohh! I knew that." he defended himself, "but it isn't your birthday, or is it?" he wanted to know confused

"Argh ..." was the only sound she could get out.

"O God, sorry Chi, I totally forgot ... I swear I didn't do it on purpose, it just slipped my mind, I ..." rambled the Saiyan and run around the kitchen desperately. "I'll get you some flowers ..."

"Goku"

"... I'll go and buy you a present ..."

"Dad"

"Goku"

" ... and I'll even bake a cake ..."

"GOKU! Stop that! It's not my birthday. It's Bulma's and Vegeta's wedding anniversary" she shouted, her face beat read from anger.

Bewildered the warrior stopped in his tracks. "It's not your birthday? Ohh, I knew that, really. Hahahahaha" he laughed and put his right hand behind his head in embarrassment.

The black haired woman just shook her head along with her son at her husband's stupidity.

"Wait Bulma and Vegeta are married?" he stated surprised. At he murderous glare he received for that comment from his wife he just put up his hands to soothe her rage. "Doesn't matter. So when does it start?"

"At 7 p.m., but we need to get my father first." the visibly calming down female answered him. "So be ready, I don't wanna be late."

"Okay, we'll be on time. Hey I've an idea, why don't we go over earlier, so I can spar with Vegeta and you and your father can meet up with Bulma and her parents" suggested the full blooded Saiyan, by now grinning at his own brilliance.

"NO." was his wife simple declaration.

"I knew you would like my ... What! Why not?"

"Simple, 'cause it's a party and there will be no spars, fights, training, matches or whatever else you may call that. Understood?"

"Yeah, Chi"

"Yeah, mum" the two males stated in unison.

"Good! And now that this is clear you two can do the dishes" with that she retreated from the kitchen.

The father and son duo groaned as they looked at the amount of work that awaited them.

Not even a minute after they started a plate fell on the ground with a loud "Clirr".

"Oh, and before I forget, don't break anything" came Chichi's voice from upstairs.

"Ahhm ... sure mum."

"Uhhh ... sure honey." they retaliated while looking nervously at the broken pieces on the floor.

Trunks

'_Damn it, how large is this fucking yard? If it would be any larger you could build an airport. Note to myself just shut your stupid mouth next time. Well, doesn't matter anymore, I'm nearly finished anyway.' _the demi berated himself.

'_That's so not fair, I'm doing this slave work, while Bra's somewhere shopping for a dress for the party so that she can show off her new dress to Goten, Marron, Uub, Pan, ... . Wait, Pan! Gosh I nearly forgot, really to bad for her that I didn't. But I better remember her or she might accidentally forget.'_

Smirking evilly he took out his mobile and phoned his little sister's best friend, his girlfriend.

Ring. Ring

Ring. Ring.

'Come on, answer the phone already.'

Ring. Ring.

"Hel...yawn...lo. Who's there?" asked a sleepy voice.

On the other end snickering was heard.

"Hey, baby, it's me."

"Oh, hi Trunks. What do you want?"

"What, am I not allowed to just call my girlfriend to hear her lovely voice? What were you doing anyway?"

"Sure you are. And I WAS sleeping till you woke me up on this ungodly hour. Which is why it took me so long to get on the phone."

"Awww. Sorry sleepyhead, I didn't know you were still sleeping at 2 in the afternoon."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. So what do you want?"

"Just called you to remember you of our little deal."

"Damn. I hoped you forgot about that." Pan muttered.

"Nope, I didn't." he said with a grin she could hear.

"Shit! Trunks do I really have to do this?"

"Yes, there's no way out"

"Arrrggghhh!"

"Nanana, temper, temper. This is only for your own good."

"Own good my ass."

"Such a foul language from such a beautiful woman."

"Ahh, shuddup. I'll see you at the party then." she grumbled.

"Sure. Bye, love you."

"Yeah, love you too." the raven haired teen said and hung up.

Just about that time Trunks finished mowing the large backyard of C.C. (Capsule Corporation) and went to put the mower back. On his way to the basement he stumbled across his grandfather .

"Trunks, what are you doing with that?" Dr. Briefs questioned, pointing on the gardening tool in his grandson's hands.

"Wha... ? Oh, that" realisation hitting him. "Well mum asked me to mow the lawn, 'cause the bot was broken and she had no time to repair it, but needed it cut for the party. So." the teen, shrugging his shoulders, explained.

"That's nice of you, boy. But why didn't you just take the new XS-2180 instead of this old thing? It would only have taken you a few minutes at best with that model.!" Bulma's father told him as he left for his lab.

The adolescent just starred after the old man. "T...That...I...Why..." was the only thing the half Saiyan was able to stutter before he passed out.


End file.
